Illegal intrusion is a very real and dangerous problem presented to nearly all property owners or occupiers. As a result of such problem, many people place special locks and bars on their doors and windows, have special security guards and/or special alarm systems. Accordingly, the alarm system art has included a plethora of various alarm devices intended to prevent, or at least, signal such intrusion.
One common point of illegal entry into a home or an apartment has been via a window. The window is broken or cut, and entry is gained via such breached window. Therefore, the alarm art has included several designs intended to signal such a breach. These designs have included window screens that trigger an alarm if cut, window pane sensors that signal if the window pane is cut or broken or the like. The art also includes alarm devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,110, that are intended to signal when an intruder places his weight on the window sill associated with the window.
However, such presently available window alarms generally have several drawbacks that have inhibited the full use and commercial acceptance of such devices.
For example, it is well accepted in the alarm art that there is no such thing as a defeat-proof alarm. That is, if a potential intruder discovers the alarm system, it must be assumed that he will be able to defeat it, either by physically disabling it or be simply avoiding it. Many of the presently-available window alarm systems are located in positions that expose them to discovery by a potential intruder thereby raising the just-discussed possibility of defeat or circumvention thereof.
Another problem with many presently-available window alarm systems is that they are exposed to the weather elements and to other situations that may raise the possibility of damage to the alarm or to generating false alarms, or worse, to the possibility of not signalling an alarm when an actual illegal intrusion is occurring. Thus, if a window alarm system is located on the outside sill of a window, that alarm will be contacted by rain, snow and the like, and is thus subject to having the elements thereof degraded to a level that may create the possibility of generating a false alarm, or having the system not generate an alarm at all, even if contacted by an intruder. On the other hand, if the system is located on the outside of the window, birds, squirrels or other such small animals often found near homes can set of the alarm by simply sitting on the window sill, thereby creating a false alarm situation.
Another problem with many presently-available window alarm systems is that they do not lend themselves to easy and quick installation thereby discouraging a property owner from purchasing such alarm, or removing such alarms after a certain period so that they can be repaired or replaced as necessary.
Still a further drawback with many presently-available window alarms is that they do not lend themselves to customizing the particular alarm system to fit the precise needs of the property owner. That is, systems, such as the system disclosed in the above-mentioned patent, cover the entire window sill, and thus the entire window is protected by only a single alarm. If that single alarm is defeated, or fails, the entire window is subject to being breached, or if one part of the system is accidentally set off, the entire system is activated. This is not the most efficient and effective way to protect a window, especially if one part of the window is subject to different intrusion and protection considerations than other parts of that same window.
Therefore, there is a need for a window alarm system that is installable in a manner that will permit it to be placed in a location that can be hidden from a potential intruder and yet will be easy and inexpensive to install and is not subject to degradation or false alarms and will permit easy and inexpensive customizing of the window alarm system to fit the exact needs of a particular window.